Rough Night in Paradise
by samurai-ashes
Summary: Dark Magician is having a rough night, and there's only one duel monster around to keep him company. [DMxREWD; humor, ficlet; implied beastiality.)


**_Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

* * *

Dark Magician sighed, sinking back against the tree for lack of anything better to do. He had been walking for what seemed to be forever, and it still hadn't satisfied his restlessness. As it was, duel monsters didn't have much in the way of nightlife, so trying to unwind wasn't the easiest thing in the world, and of course, dueling all day is hard work. 

Come to think of it, Dark Magician didn't know what had him so out of sorts; he wasn't doing anything different than he had done every other day of eternity. Still, he was antsy, and wanted... companionship, for lack of a more civilized term. Instead, he found himself alone – Celtic Guardian was off doing Yuugi-only-KNEW what with Harpie's Brother, and Dark Magician Girl was busy again. It wasn't to say that the forests of his world weren't lovely, but his master wasn't calling on him, there was no dire threat to his or any other world...

Dark Magician was bored.

To his left he heard a snort, and a warm brush of air passed over his skin. Looking to his left revealed a pair of bright red eyes regarding him very carefully. A dragon; Red Eyes Black Dragon to be precise. He was ill tempered and rash, though still of better disposition than Blue Eyes, and usually loud; for the most part, other duel monster's stayed out of his way, and Dark Magician didn't blame them. He was about two seconds from walking away when the dragon leaned closer, sniffing him carefully. It was odd enough to make the Dark Magician pause.

"Need something?"

He didn't know why he expected an answer out of the dragon; all he got was a mild rumble low in the creature's throat, and an almost imperceptible flash of red eyes. The dragon stood up on its haunches, gaze bearing down on the magician as he apparently waited for Dark Magician's next move. And for the first time he could remember, Dark Magician wasn't sure what to do. He began to turn to leave, one foot firmly planted in the other direction, then turned back to look at the dragon...

"I'll be going now."

The dragon disagreed, another rush of breath overcoming Dark Magician as the dragon pounced on him. Exactly how he survived it he wasn't sure, but he found himself pinned to the ground under one claw, surprised to find the scales almost soft against his skin – wait! The top of his clothing was ripped to sheds, and Red Eyes was leaning close again, practically nuzzling the magician and taking in his scent all at once. It couldn't be happening, it simply could not be happening to him. Dark Magician had heard a tale or two about a dragon's impulsivities, but this was beyond being a little rash – this was ludicrous!

Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, it did – Red Eyes licked him, tongue soft silky hot over his chest and sliding around his neck. Dark Magician stifled a noise of surprise and pleasure, and he could've sworn he heard the Red Eyes snort in a sort of satisfied manner. Those eyes bore into him again, and Dark Magician gulped. Come to think of it, he... he HAD been bored, and wanted company... and who said the company of a dragon would be so bad?

"I don't suppose you're going to let me be on top, are you?"

To his knowledge, dragons couldn't really laugh, not by the normal standards of laughter – but the noise Red Eyes was making sounded suspiciously like laughter to Dark Magicians' ears. It was the last thing he heard before he was wrapped securely in Red Eyes claws, wind rushing past his ears as he took flight to Yuugi-only-KNEW where.

And be he a duel monster or a duelist, there is no time in a person's life that he shouts louder than when he's being whisked away in a dragon's claws.

**-end-**

* * *

**notes**  
love to ralphiere for a great beta job! 

This is actually not my fault. So not my fault. (Even if it clearly the other person's fault, they get out of the car and look at you like it's your fault.) Actually, I was browsing doujinshi on e-bay, and I SAW this pairing. I kid you not. So... well, I thought about it too hard. ;; Besides, I always whine (to myself anyway) about how I want to write card!slash... P'raps this'll get me started. Personally, though, you want to get me going, give me Black Magician/Harpie's Brother. OmgYum.  
(and if you caught the biggest joke I made in here, you get ten points. D)


End file.
